This invention is directed to rigid containers; for protecting bottles contained therein from impact damage; to containers for retaining the temperatures of beverage bottles contained therein; to containers for transporting beverage bottles of various materials.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art beverage bottle containers consist of soft insulated fabrics which offer limited impact and thermal insulating characteristics.
2. Background of the Invention
With the emergence of a wide variety of refreshment beverages and an increasingly active society, a need for a rigid, convenient, portable, container to protect, thermally insulate, and to increase the portability of a single beverage bottle is needed. Single bottles are often transported to sporting events, to outdoor events and to and from indoor activities. Frequently these beverage bottles are of glass or thin walled plastic and have little or no impact resistance. The nature of the beverages therein these bottle require temperate maintenance for optimum taste and refreshment. The desire to carry these beverage bottles to various activities demand increased portability. There is a need for a container, which adequately maintains the temperature of beverage bottles. There is a need for a container, which serves to support and protect beverage bottles. There is a need for a container to enhance the portability of a beverage bottle. The present invention recognizes, addresses, and satisfies these needs.
The present invention discloses a rigid container for carrying, protecting, and insulating of a beverage bottle. The container has one recess therein for the containment of a beverage bottle. The recess therein will hold a variety of sizes and shaped bottles. A container according to the present invention has a hinged case including two similar halves hinged together for closing and opening. A container according to the present invention has a method of securing the container closed opposite the hinges. In another embodiment a carry strap is utilized to secure the container closed opposite the hinges. The halves having double walls provide a space for various forms of thermal insulation and coolant. The rigid halves also provide impact protection to the contained bottle. In another embodiment, a sealing edge, a gasket, or a seal in a groove can be provided around the container or around a portion of it to further insulate the contained bottle and to seal the interior of the container against the neck of various sized bottles.